De l'intérêt des insectes
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Au grand dam de Castiel, même trois milliards de ces passionnantes créatures ne font pas le poids face au regard d'un seul Homme. Vague, très vague Destiel. OS.


**De l'intérêt des insectes**

Alors celui-là, il est clairement sorti d'un autre monde.

J'avais tellement perdu mon amour pour Supernatural que je pensais ne plus jamais écrire quoi que ce soit dessus. Puis j'ai vu la fin de la saison 7. Et là, c'est le drame.

Ce machin -d'un autre monde, donc- est l'histoire parallèle de Castiel au pays merveilleux des abeilles et s'étend sur les trois derniers épisodes, le 23 en particulier.

Avertissement : SPOILERS. Et à mort les gars. Que tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu une partie de la saison ou la saison entière déguerpissent en vitesse. Vous êtes prévenus.

Genre : Introspection. Angst. Angst. Angst. Et encore un peu d'Angst pour le goûter.

Pairings : None. Excepté une légère once de Destiel parce que je le vaux bien. A sens unique, anyway. Rien de plus outrageux que dans la série en tous cas (l'avantage, c'est qu'il y a de la marge) donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, ne vous alarmez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOo**

La forêt Amazonienne est connue pour posséder le plus grand nombre d'espèces d'insectes au monde, des plus communs aux plus dangereux, des plus flamboyants aux plus insolites. Ils se meuvent, marchent, volent et flottent, s'infiltrent dans les recoins et font vibrer la terre elle-même dans un flux aussi inexorable et rassurant que celui du sang dans ses veines, poussés par les battements d'un cœur immortel.

Depuis qu'il est libre, Castiel s'y promène souvent. Il observe et ressent, pieds nus dans le mélange de compost et d'herbe fraîche, cette vie qui semble pulser jusqu'aux confins de l'univers et trouve écho dans chaque particule de ce corps et de ce qui lui reste de Grâce. Il hume les fragrances d'un mystère qu'il n'avait pu jusqu'alors voir que de trop haut, loin, loin dans les contrées aseptisées de son ancien royaume, mais jamais toucher ou véritablement apprécier.

Depuis qu'il est libre, tout est différent. Pas plus beau ou plus laid. Juste différent.

Il évite les humains qui habitent par ici. Ces autochtones ont des coutumes bien étranges et fonctionnent tellement en symbiose avec les insectes qu'ils imitent leurs comportements, parfois. C'est déroutant, ces géants qui se conduisent comme des créatures minuscules et apparemment insignifiantes, qu'ils seraient tout aussi bien capables d'écraser d'un revers de la main. Lors de certains rituels, il leur arrive même de laisser leurs membres à la merci de leurs piqûres et de leurs morsures, uniquement afin de prouver leur valeur et leur détermination.

Avant…avant _ça_, Castiel n'accordait qu'un intérêt très restreint à ce genre de pratiques, tout au plus une vague curiosité. Elles n'étaient que le fruit d'une foi déplacée, engendrée par une armée de dieux de pacotille qui se servaient du désespoir et de l'aveuglément des humains pour gagner en puissance. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul Dieu, qu'un seul Père, qu'une seule Vérité. Il dénigrait sans vergogne ces attitudes primitives, surveillant ces insectes de l'œil à la fois attendri et exaspéré d'un être supérieur et intouchable, sans caresser une seconde le désir de se mêler à eux.

Aujourd'hui, il comprend. Il ne comprend que trop bien.

Il a été touché. Il s'est posé sur cette Terre qu'il prenait de si haut et s'est retrouvé cloué au sol, prisonnier d'une soif de connaissance de plus en plus vaste et d'une tentation sans nom. Intrigué, il a voulu goûter et sentir, expérimenter les habitudes de ces Hommes qui auraient pu s'appeler Insectes. Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, il a réalisé qu'il appréciait, qu'il s'était attaché à l'un d'eux, peut-être à deux, voire à trois. Encore plus tard, alors qu'il était déjà perdu depuis longtemps, il s'est rendu compte que cela équivalait à s'allonger par terre et à attendre que les coups viennent, sous la forme de mots ou de trahisons amères. Voilà ce qu'il avait retenu de la définition humaine du verbe aimer : faiblesse et vulnérabilité.

Cette anecdote des tribus voisines de l'Amazone résume plutôt bien sa propre histoire. Il se sait ridicule d'assimiler son histoire entière à ces quatre dernières années mais, quand il y songe, ce qu'a été sa vie durant les millénaires précédents n'a que peu d'importance. Il a souvent l'impression d'avoir enduré l'équivalent d'une seconde naissance à l'instant où il s'est extirpé de l'Enfer, accompagné de son précieux fardeau.

Voilà pourquoi il évite la compagnie des tribus et leur préfère celle des insectes. Elles lui rappellent ce dont il essaie de ne pas se rappeler, ce passé empli d'échecs cuisants où il a aimé un Homme et puis des milliers, pour enfin en aimer l'intégralité. Il a renié son propre clan pour se proclamer Dieu des Insectes, en mémoire d'un autre qui les avait abandonnés, alors qu'il ne pouvait prétendre qu'au titre de Monstre de Vanité.

Evidemment, il l'a payé.

**oOo**

Il la trouve cocasse, cette ironie du sort qui a fait des véritables insectes, ou même des animaux en tous genres, ses nouveaux protégés. Après un changement de décor, il est assis au milieu d'un paysage de garrigue foisonnante dans le sud de la France. Le soleil tape dur sur les collines arides et la chaleur de ses rayons caresse sa peau, force un léger sourire à apparaître sur son visage. Autour de lui, des abeilles bourdonnent et circulent entre la bruyère fleurie et les vieilles ruches abandonnées qui leur servent d'abri de fortune. Là, installé sur son rocher, il pourrait aisément passer pour un randonneur du dimanche, se reposant après une marche fastidieuse et profitant du beau temps.

Il n'a rien d'autre à faire et se sent tout simplement _humain_.

Oh, bien sûr, malgré son statut de Déchu, il reste un ange. Du moins, il en a encore les pouvoirs. Cependant, il ne se souvient de ces anciennes attributions et de ses Frères qu'avec une nostalgie empreinte de tendresse, de celle que l'on ressent pour ceux que l'on a laissés derrière soi sans le vouloir mais sans vraiment s'y opposer non plus.

La voix de Jimmy Novak, déjà assourdie depuis des mois ou peut-être des années, se tait doucement. Sa présence disparaît, s'échappe au compte-goutte et ce qui était autrefois ce vaisseau, ce corps, devient _son_ corps et _sa_ chair, ses muscles et son cœur. Il décide brusquement que son corps aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'air et se dévêtit lentement. Les abeilles, intéressée par ce nouvel élément, lui tournent autour, l'effleurent et se posent, peu rassurées, prêtes à s'envoler au moindre frémissement. Pas une seconde, il n'a cessé de sourire.

La voix de Dean, à l'inverse, ne se tait jamais. Il entend chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses murmures et répond instinctivement à ce ton impérieux qui l'appelle depuis l'autre côté de l'océan.

« Cas ! On… Putain qu'est-ce… ? »

« Tu savais que les abeilles étaient en train de s'éteindre et que jusqu'ici personne n'a réussi à fournir d'explication ? J'aimerais peut-être me consacrer à l'élaboration d'un remède, dans le futur. »

Dean ne répond rien et continue de le fixer, bouche bée. Son regard parcourt son corps et, soudain, Castiel prend conscience de sa nudité. Il hausse les épaules et profite de la surprise de Dean pour s'éclipser en douce. Cela le dissuadera certainement de recourir à ses services pendant un certain temps. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler non plus.

De retour sur son rocher, il laisse s'enfuir ses petites passagères terrifiées. Certaines ont été perdues au cours du voyage, d'autres l'ont piqué. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir privé la ruche de quelques-unes de ses ouvrières mais se persuade bien vite qu'elles survivront. D'autres prendront leurs places dans l'édifice. Malgré les pertes, on survit. Toujours.

**oOo**

Dans les semaines qui suivent, il passe de lieux en lieux, d'espèces en espèces, de causes improbables en causes perdues. Tout l'attire et le fascine. Il y a tant à voir qu'il est certain qu'il n'aura pas assez de temps pour tout découvrir. Il court avec les loups dans les plaines glacées de Sibérie, se baigne avec les hippopotames quelque part au Kenya, étudie le cycle de reproduction des carpes dans l'étang d'un temple de la banlieue de Kobe. S'essaie même à déguster quelques vers fris sur un stand d'un marché chinois. Puis se souvient des insectes et de Dick Roman et des Léviathans qui dévorent les humains et recrache aussi sec sa bouchée.

Parfois, il pense à Meg, sa nièce devenue mère d'adoption, et se demande comment elle va.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait tout ça et bien plus encore qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'entend plus, en arrière-plan de la voix omniprésente de Dean, celles des membres de sa garnison. Au début, il tente de ne pas y faire attention. Ce n'est plus son problème, à présent.

Pourtant, les vieilles habitudes grattent et grattent et grattent dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Morts, tous morts. Ne demeurent plus que des relents de sang et d'immonde gelée noire sur un tapis d'éclats d'ailes brisées.

Et un Prophète envolé.

Encore une fois, il veut l'ignorer, veut repartir pour ses milliers de tours du monde et oublier ce qu'il sait. Il lutte, de toutes ses forces, pour repousser l'appel du devoir et ce besoin insensé qu'il a de se trouver aux côtés d'un Homme bien trop particulier.

Il échoue. Encore. Passe chercher Meg qui se cache dans les Caraïbes et retourne se terrer dans le berceau de sa folie.

**oOo**

« Dean… »

Il parle. Articule des mots sans queue ni tête. L'exaspération de Dean monte proportionnellement à son débit de paroles. Plus son exaspération monte, plus Castiel se retranche derrière ses murs d'acier. Il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est un réflexe. Dean est agressif, en colère et la lueur de déception qui brûle dans son âme à travers ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il le regarde lui donne envie de creuser un trou et de s'y recroqueviller pour le restant de l'éternité.

Il n'a pas ce problème avec Sam. Lui l'a pardonné, ne lui en a jamais même vraiment voulu. Lui l'a accueilli d'un sourire à son retour. Castiel peut tenir une conversation avec Sam et rester concentré. Face à Dean, il perd ses moyens et son esprit s'égare partout ailleurs mais surtout, surtout pas ici. Une partie de lui s'enfuit là où son corps refuse de se rendre, à cause d'un mécanisme qui lui échappe ou d'une promesse qu'il n'a pas su garder.

Tout comme avec Crowley.

Crowley qui lui renvoie la somme de ses erreurs en pleine figure. Il se comporte avec lui comme un enfant pris en faute, halète et bégaie et détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir en lui le reflet de la créature cupide et assoiffée de pouvoir qu'il était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette chose, un de ces démons perfides qu'il avait considérés comme de la fange durant toute son existence, il l'avait aussi trahi, se plaçant lui-même plus bas que la fange, plus bas que les asticots qui se nourrissent des cadavres, plus bas que l'Enfer dans sa plus ardente atrocité.

Plus bas que tout.

Pendant quelques douloureuses minutes, alors qu'ils s'acharnent méthodiquement sur lui, l'un après l'autre, Castiel découvre les aléas de la nausée.

**oOo**

_Je n'irai pas._

C'est ce qu'il se répète, inlassablement, depuis qu'il est revenu. L'unique certitude ancrée au milieu de sa mer de culpabilité. Je n'irai pas, se répète-t-il quand les garçons le pressent d'avouer les raisons qui ont poussé Crowley à le juger indispensable à la mission. Je n'irai pas, se répète-t-il en voyant s'enflammer la flasque et avec elle les derniers vestiges de la conscience de Bobby. Bobby, le grand Homme, le père de substitution, tombé par sa faute.

Je n'irai pas, se répète-t-il lorsqu'il entend les pas familiers de Dean, sans doute venu pour le relancer une énième fois.

Mais pas cette fois.

Ils sont tous les deux devant l'Impala. Il semble à Castiel que cela fait des siècles que ce n'a pas été le cas et, si sa vie se résume vraiment en ces quatre dernières années, en toute logique, ce n'est probablement pas très loin de la vérité.

« Dean… »

Il parle, encore. Pourtant, ses paroles ne sont plus les représentations désordonnées d'une pensée indéchiffrable et lointaine. Il ne se sent plus menacé. Dean a jeté l'éponge et pour de bon.

Ca fait mal.

Ca fait mal comme de revenir à la vie en sachant qu'on avait mérité pire que la mort et, qu'au final, c'est exactement ce que l'on mérite. Mal comme de comprendre qu'on a fait tous les mauvais choix et que rien de ce qu'on tentera ne suffira pour se racheter. Mal comme de perdre l'estime et la confiance des personnes qu'on aime, et ce à jamais.

Il le dit à Dean et Dean fait semblant de ne pas l'écouter, avec cette façon qu'il a de contourner les sujets qui fâchent. Ca pourrait durer des heures mais Castiel commence à le connaître et a appris au fil du temps comment procéder. Il lui répond, sans fioriture, avec ce cœur qui n'est pas encore le sien mais qui le devient, pas à pas. Son cœur d'insecte. Son cœur d'humain.

Dean le surprend, comme souvent. Il lui rétorque des phrases qui n'ont pas grand sens pour lui mais ce n'est pas grave. Au-delà d'eux, sous les tournures maladroites et les faux-semblants, il n'entend qu'une chose.

« …une note de pardon. »

Il aura beau se mentir, danser tout autour du monde en s'enivrant du parfum des fleurs, créer des labyrinthes dans sa tête pour essayer d'éviter l'inévitable, il y a un problème, un seul, qu'il se sait incapable d'esquiver.

« Ouais, je vais sûrement mourir demain donc bon… »

Ce problème le poursuivra où qu'il aille. Il le paralyse littéralement de terreur. C'est lui qui l'a cloué au sol quand il a posé le pied sur Terre. C'est pour lui qu'il s'est allongé et s'est préparé aux coups qu'il allait recevoir. C'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé, qu'il s'est égaré, trouvé , puis perdu de nouveau. Ange, humain ou insecte, il est égal devant lui. C'est son problème. Sa mission.

Il n'a qu'une façon de s'en acquitter.

« Je viendrai avec toi. Et je ferai de mon mieux. »

_Jusqu'à la fin._

_Et même après, s'il le faut._

**oOo**

Et voilà ! Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai allègrement fumé la moquette et vous avez raison. Il est 7h du mat', j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit dessus et je suis complètement shootée au manque de sommeil mais je suis tellement heureuse d'écrire à nouveau que je-m'en-branle-com-plè-te-ment \o/

J'espère que je m'en suis à peu près sortie. J'ai toujours eu une trouille bleue d'écrire du point de vue de Cas (vu que c'est un ange, toussa) et, même si ces derniers temps il est un peu moins euh… high in the sky (enfin ça dépend dans quel sens), j'ai encore quelques doutes sur mon interprétation. Enfin bon, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais donc on s'en tiendra là.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé !

A pluche, les zenfants :D


End file.
